


Peter Parker (AKA Karma Kicking Matt Murdock’s Ass)

by Sunshine_3



Category: Daredevil (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Identity Reveal, Injury, Peter Parker is a Certified Idiot, big dumb energy, but I still love him, crackheadery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22287919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunshine_3/pseuds/Sunshine_3
Summary: Peter is an idiot (he tries his best) and ends up getting himself hurt. He seeks out his pal Daredevil for help, but things don’t go quite as planned. Basically, Foggy Nelson does not approve of Matt’s mentoring methods. At all. Matt feels a little guilty, Peter is confused, and really, what else do you need?
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Foggy Nelson, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Peter Parker & Foggy Nelson, Peter Parker & Matt Murdock
Comments: 29
Kudos: 342





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! Dang I really ghosted this platform for like 6 months and show back up with more trash to present. My bad. Anyways, I love Peter and Matt’s chaotic energy and dynamic, and therefore was personally obligated to write it. Have some chaos.

Peter groaned and rolled over, the garbage underneath him crunching with the movement. The alley he was in was shadowed, which was good. Hopefully that guy hadn’t seen too much of his face. An old hoodie only does so much to hide one’s identity. He really shouldn’t have stepped in without his suit, but he just _had_ to help and now...

He lifted his arm off of his side, frowning. The sleeve and front of his sweatshirt were slowly soaking through with blood. _That’s really not ideal_ , he thought. 

————————

Foggy Nelson was having a pretty good day. 

He had gotten more than 5 hours of sleep, Matt wasn’t dead (although he was late for work), Karen had brought in his favorite kind of coffee, and he had made a decent amount of progress on a case that he had been struggling with for days. All in all, a decent start to his morning.

Foggy took a sip of the wonderfully delicious coffee and bent back over the paperwork covering his desk. He paused when there was a knock on the front door of the office. 

“Foggy, can you get that?” Karen called. “I have my hands full and I’m not sure I’ll be able to set this down and be able to pick it up again.”

“Sure thing!” He called back, pushing back his chair and moving out of his office. He passed Karen with her arms full of older case files that they were sorting through, and made his way to the door. He pulled open the door to reveal a young teenager, probably no older than 14. 

The kid had one hand raised as if he was going to knock a second time, as well as a bright red face. 

“Hey, umm... is Mr. Dare- I mean, uhhh... Mr. M-Murdock here?” 

He looked at the kid, trying to figure out what kind of legal services such a young kid could possibly need. And why had he asked for Matt specifically? It was kinda suspicious. Then again, ever since Matt had told him about Daredevil, he had been a bit more paranoid when people came around asking for him by name. When your best friend turns out to be an idiotic blind vigilante with anger issues, you tend to become a bit paranoid.

“He’ll be here in a little while, can I help you instead? My name’s Foggy Nelson, I’m his partner.” He gestured towards the sign on the door.

The kid looked at it, chewing his lip. His arms were wrapped around his middle, and combined with the too big sweatshirt the boy was wearing, it made the kid look even smaller and younger than he was. 

“That’s ok. Uh, I’ll just... come back later or something. Sorry to bother you. Bye, Mr. Lawyer Foggy Sir.” The kid wrapped his arm tighter around stomach and turned to go. 

“Wait kid,” Foggy said, placing a careful hand on the boy’s shoulder. “Why don’t you come in and wait for Matt? We have the room, and he’ll be here pretty soon.”

The kid paused. “Ok. Thanks.” He turned around and followed Foggy into the office. “My name’s Peter by the way. Cause you told me your name, so I felt like I should probably tell you mine although Mr. Murdock would’ve introduced us but-“

“Who’s this?”

Peter and Foggy turned as Karen came back into the main office space, no longer weighed down with armloads of case files. “Whoever he is, he’s adorable. What’s up?”

Peter blushed again. The kid opened his mouth to speak, but Foggy decided it was in everyone’s best interest to avoid more rambling, and took over for Peter.

“He came to see Matt. Hasn’t told me why though. It’s all good.” He turned to where Peter was still hovering near the door, arms still over his stomach in that protective way. “You can sit on the couch and wait. I’ll call Matt, make sure his late ass is actually on his way.” Foggy picked up his phone and began dialing, watching as Peter made his way over to the couch and plopped down, one hand fiddling with his hoodie strings.

The phone began to ring, and after the second ring Matt finally picked up.

“Hey Foggy. Something wrong? I’m on my way right now, I swear.”

“No it’s ok. Finally got a breakthrough on that housing dispute case. By the way, there’s some young kid named Peter here to see you. Not sure what it’s about though.”

Silence on the other line. Then...

“Shit. Ok. Ok, tell him I’ll be there soon. And Foggy?”

“Yeah?”

“Do not let him leave.”

Matt hung up, and Foggy stood there, baffled. He liked to consider himself a smart and relatively perceptive person. And from what he understood, Matt was concerned. _Matt_ was concerned. That didn’t happen, like, _ever_. Who the heck was this kid, and what was going on?

He turned to Peter, fiddling with the phone in his hands. “Matt’s on the way. He said to stay put.”

Peter just nodded, staring off into space. Karen came over and stood next to Foggy, seemly just as curious and confused as he was.

“Foggy, what’s going on? Is Matt ok?”

“Yeah, he’s fine. And he’s going to be answering a lot of questions when he gets here, that’s for sure.”

—————————

Matt hung up on Foggy and focused his attention on walking rather then sprinting in full scale panic towards the firm. He had to stay calm. Peter was fine. Foggy hadn’t said anything about the kid being hurt or Spider-Man, so he assumed Peter was there in civilian clothing. That meant everything was fine. 

Right?

Matt sped up a little.

Minutes later, Matt was making his way up the steps to the office, carefully wrangling his emotions into control. He couldn’t let Foggy and Karen see his concern and panic, they would be suspicious. If the kid was there on legal business or just a social call, it wouldn’t be a good idea to show up freaked out. That would just clue his friends into the fact that there was a scenario where he should be freaked out. Not a great idea.

Matt arrived at the door, pausing outside the office to listen before entering. Paper flipping, the air conditioning buzzing, Foggy and Karen’s conversation, as well as their steady heartbeats. Peter’s abnormally quick heartbeat (something to do with his super metabolism) was also present, near the door. Matt listened for a second, relief coursing through him as he took in the kid’s steady pulse. He must be unharmed.

He reached forward and opened the door, stepping into the office and closing it behind him. “Morning guys. Sorry I took so long.”

Foggy looked over at him, abandoning a file he had been going over with Karen. “Jeez Matt, you walk slower than an old person.” Karen giggled.

“Hmm, I would have to blame that one on the fact that I can’t see.”

Karen laughed even harder, and Matt let out a chuckle. He could feel Foggy’s unimpressed glare. Peter still hadn’t said a word, quietly fiddling with his hoodie, eyes staring into nothing, head turned towards the floor. His silence was unusual, and the relief Matt had felt upon hearing his steady heartbeat was quickly waning.

He cleared his throat. “You said Peter was here to see me?” Peter’s head whipped up upon heading his name, pulling him out of his stupor.

“Yeah. Uh, hi Mr. Murdock.”

He made his way over to the couch and sat down next to Peter. “What’s up? Do you need me for legal issues or ‘something else’?” 

Peter began to fidget. Foggy and Karen pretended to be occupied with work, but they were very obviously listening in on the conversation. No doubt they were going to grill him after this.

“Umm, I think this is a something else problem. Can we go into your office or something? I don’t wanna bother your friends. They’re super nice and everything but they look busy and-“

“That’s fine. Let’s go now, shall we?”

He stood and waited for Peter to stand, who had his arms locked around his middle. That wasn’t too promising. The kid stood up and took a few steps before staggering a little, his breath hitching for a second. Matt’s stomach dropped upon hearing his pained breath. 

“Peter? Are you ok?”

The kid straightened up, not walking anymore. He began to mumble, his voice sounded pinched and strained. “I’m fine, I just maybe uhhh, I kinda got shot. Just a little.”  
He pulled his arm from his stomach, and the unmistakable sent of iron filled Matt’s senses. 

Matt heard Karen gasp, and then there was dead silence in the room. No one made a sound, and the Peter’s labored breathing was painfully loud.

Matt had a split second to think _Well, fuck._ Then Foggy lost it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s fun. There’ll be more chapters eventually. Probably. As you may know, I’m bad with consistency. Whoops.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter needs to be taught self-preservation skills, and dear god someone show Matt how to come up with a decent excuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter already? Me? This is unheard of. It’s probably because I love these characters because they’re all idiots and I can’t help but write too much about them. Here *offers some absolute idiocy mixed with crackhead behavior* it’s my favorite.
> 
> P.s. Thanks for the kudos and awesome comments everyone. I appreciate y’all!

“What the hell Matt?!!” He yelled, dropping the file in his hands. Matt had already grabbed Peter and maneuvered him back into the couch, tugging up the boy’s sweatshirt to carefully feel the wound.

Karen looked mildly freaked, and mumbled something about getting the first aid kit before sprinting out of the room. 

“Why is there a kid dying in our office?! Who is he?! I swear to God... Matt!”

Matt’s voice was deadly calm, although it wavered a little as his hands felt the slickness coating Peter’s front. “Foggy, we’ll deal with that later. I need bandages or something. Where’s Karen?”

She dashed back into the room, kit clutched tightly in her hands. “What can I do?”

With Peter secure on the couch, Matt spun around, snatching the kit from her hands with frightening speed. He turned to look at Foggy. “Fogs. I know you’re pissed, but just work with me here, then you can go all out later, got it?”

Foggy hesitated, debating whether or not to kill Matt instead of listening to him. He decided that having _two_ dead bodies in his office at once would be terrible for business and caved. Foggy sighed, making his way over to the kid sprawled on his couch. “What do you need Matt?”

“Take this,” he said, pushing the medical supplies into his hands. He turned to Peter, easing up his shirt some more. “Ok kid, be real still for a bit. We’ll take care of you.”

Peter, Foggy was slowly learning, was terrible at following directions. 

The kid made to sit up, swinging his legs over the side of the couch. “Guys, I’m fine, really. I mean it’s not like this is the first time this has happened or anything...” 

Foggy froze. WHAT DID THE KID MEAN, NOT THE FIRST TIME?! Who the actual _fuck_ was letting a 12 year old _baby_ get shot more than once? MORE THAN ONCE?!!

————

There was an awkward pause.

Peter looked at Foggy and Karen’s shocked faces, realizing a little too late that admitting he was shot on a regular basis was _probably_ not the best idea he’d ever had.

Matt was still crouched next to him on the floor, face now in his hands. He appeared to be having a mild crisis, but knowing Matt the way he did, Peter wasn’t all that concerned. Matt tended have a crisis at least once a week. He’d be fine.

He stood up from the couch with his hand on his side, trying to hide the wound from the two adults gaping at him. Peter attempted to backpedal. “I mean... this doesn’t really happen all the time. I don’t actually get shot that often, that’s not what I meant at all. See, I... I-uh, I actually...um...” 

Matt looked (heh, “looked”) up at him. In a voice _way_ too steady for one having an internal crisis, he said, “Peter, kindly shut your mouth and get your ass back on the couch this instant.”

Obligingly, Peter sat back down, mumbling a quiet “Language.” as he went. Matt glared at him. 

Foggy glared at Matt.

Karen stood there, equally parts very much concerned and very much confused about this whole situation and how the hell she had ended up here.

Nobody moved.

Peter tried not to fidget. There was so much tension in the room that he could practically see it. He was bored, stressed, and his side hurt. Only a little though. That one time he got stabbed like three times in one night was a lot worse than this. _That_ had been an interesting one to explain to Matt and Aunt May. He glanced down and frowned. The blood was soaking through his sweatshirt by now. 

“Aww man!” he whined, “I liked this hoodie!”

That was enough to snap the others out of their stupor. Foggy’s eyes bugged out of his head. “You’re bleeding out and you’re worried about a _sweatshirt_?” He turned to Matt, flabbergasted. “Matt, where did you find this kid and what the hell is wrong with him?” 

Matt simply sighed and ran a hand over his face, sneakily hiding the fond smile that broke through his defenses. 

Karen, sick of watching the useless back and forth between the resident idiots of the office and promptly ignoring them, snatched the first aid kit out of Foggy’s hands. She flapped a hand at Peter in an attempt to get him to lie down while she pried the box open. Peter, noticing that his side was actually _really_ starting to hurt, complied without complaint. Karen got to work cleaning his wound.

Foggy and Matt took no notice until Peter let out a hiss of pain. That sent Matt over to the couch in an instant, grabbing Peter’s hand. “It’s ok kid. You’re all good.”

Peter smiled up at him. Matt was the coolest.

Karen continued on with her work, muttering under her breath about “useless lawyers...blind idiot...make me do everything around here...you’d think with a degree they’d have some common sense, but noooo...”

————

Foggy didn’t miss the smile that passed between Peter and Matt. And he definitely didn’t miss the tension in Matt’s shoulders every time Peter hissed in pain, squeezing the man’s hand in discomfort. And he most _definitely_ didn’t miss how carefully Matt handled the kid, as if the kid was something precious that no one should be allowed to touch, ever.

To be honest, Foggy was taken aback. He was still pissed at his idiot friend, of course he was. However, Matt was currently showing affection towards someone. Matt Murdock didn’t _do_ emotions. (Aside from dealing with his anger by beating up random bad guys at 3:00 AM in a leather devil suit.) This was something else. Sure, Foggy knew Matt cared about him and Karen a lot, of course he did. But seeing him like this? That was something else entirely.

Foggy wasn’t sure how to feel about that. 

—————

Matt held onto Peter’s hand while Karen performed a makeshift operation. He handed her supplies from the kit at her instruction, never once letting go of the kid. Foggy had to step in once or twice, but eventually, the situation was under control. 

He helped Peter up and helped him over to a desk chair to get him away from the now very stained couch. 

Foggy stood there, looking forlornly at the couch now covered in large spots of blood while Karen cleaned up. She set the kit on the floor, told them to wait until she got back to kill each other, and left to go wash her hands.

“Matt, how the hell are we gonna get the blood out of the couch?”

Matt ignored him, holding out his hand for Peter’s (sadly) ruined sweatshirt. The kid forked it over, only pouting a little. “It’s fine Fogs. Just flip the cushions over or something. Problem solved.”

Foggy glared at him again. Matt could tell, because it felt like there were two lasers searing into his back. He resisted the urge to gulp. This was not going to be easy. The kid was the most god-awful liar on the face of the earth, and Matt himself wasn’t feeling particularly creative today. Coming up with an excuse without giving away the whole Spider-Man-is-a-baby-faced-sixteen-year-old-with-no-self-preservation-skills thing would _not_ be simple.

Foggy approached. “No, Matt. Not ‘problem solved.’ Now that the kid-“

“Peter,” the kid chirped, “it’s Peter Parker. I mean, pretty sure I told you that, but just in case.” He blinked at Foggy, then his face went a little red, and he looked down at his lap. “Uh, sorry. Continue.”

Foggy nodded, trying not to act too surprised by the sudden outburst. “Anyways, now that Peter is no longer in immediate mortal danger, would you kindly mind explaining to me why the _fuck_ a _twelve-year-old_ -“

Peter raised his hand. “Uh, I’m actually 16, not 12. Well, technically 15 and like 10 months but that’s close enough...” Peter noticed Matt making a very subtle CUT IT OUT gesture and decided to stop talking. “Sorry.”

Foggy blinked and cleared his throat, not used to Peter’s rambling. Matt smirked a little. It took some getting used to, that’s for sure.

“Matt, please for the love of GOD tell me why Peter, a literal _child_ , showed up in our office with a _gunshot wound_ and asked for _you_ of all people.”

“Uh-“

The door swung open, and Karen came back, noting that Foggy was currently in attack mode. “Is it interrogation time already?”

Foggy gave a curt nod, then turned his attention back to Matt.

Peter, who was already bored, began to spin on the office chair. Matt noticed the sound and prayed to God the kid didn’t fall off.

Karen settled down in one of the client chairs, and Foggy stood there, both expectantly waiting for Matt’s answer.

Matt swallowed hard. _Think Murdock, think. What can I say that Fogs will believe? You’re a lawyer for Christ’s sake, you should know how to come up with an alibi._

“Well, the truth is-“

At that exact moment, two things happened:

1\. Peter Parker spun just a _little_ too hard on the office chair, bouncing off of the desk and into the wall.  
2\. The chair went one way, hurtling towards the door, and Peter went the other, flying into the air and directly into the closest wall.

There, three feet up, Peter stuck on instinct. One foot and his both hands adhered to the wall, and he hung there upside down, very much surprised. 

He looked up (down?) to see the shocked faces of Foggy Nelson and Karen Page, and one distraught looking Matt Murdock.

“Uhh...oops?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this. I think. This was supposed to be a one shot but imagine me not leaving unnecessary cliffhangers after every chapter. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all (kind of) resolve their problems. It’s a cute ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to finish this, and for such a short chapter. I have a terrible work ethic, gotta be honest with y’all. I hope you enjoyed this work, and please enjoy a little fluff.

It had been quiet for a very long time. 

An awkwardly long time, if you asked Peter. 

(Sadly, no one did.)

After carefully unsticking himself from the wall, he had followed a weirdly slouchy Matt over to the couch, Mr. Nelson and Ms. Page following close behind.

And then they sat there.

And sat there.

And sat there.

In all honesty, Peter had expected more yelling. Heck, he had expected at least some sort of noise, based on Foggy’s earlier reactions to basically everything that had gone down since Peter walked through the door.

The events of the day had definitely taught him a couple things. For one, people who seem like functional adults can actually be very bad at problem solving and communication. Second, his attention span was horrible, and he really needed to get out of this terrible silence. 

He cleared his throat, very awkwardly. The sound caused all eyes to snap to him, and he tried not to shrink into himself because of the tension. “So, uh, I guess you know that I’m, ya know, a superhero and everything now. At least, I hope you did because if you didn’t and my admitting just now gave it away would be a big mistake and Mr. Stark told me-“

Matt interrupted Peter from his defeated slump on the couch. “They knew you were Spider-Man, Peter. You were on the wall, for Christ’s sake.” 

“Oh. Just making sure.”

The room was filled with silence again.

Then, Karen snorted. Foggy gave her a disapproving frown, but she didn’t seem to care. Aside from the idea of Peter being shot, she had been surprisingly open about the whole situation. Peter liked that about her.

With a creak, Karen leaned forward in her chair. Foggy proceeded to eye her with suspicion.

Matt had buried his face in his hands, presumably deciding to stay there.

“So Peter, if you’re Spider-Man, that means you have crazy powers and everything, like flexibility and such, right?”

Peter nodded at her, uncertain as to where this was headed.

“Can you really do a backflip that easily? I mean, I’ve seen the videos and everything on the news, it’d just be more impressive in person.”

Foggy stared, baffled, while Peter jumped to his feet, grinning. “Even better Ms. Page. I can do one _from the ceiling_.” He moved to jump, but Matt peeled one of his hands away from his face, making a half-hearted grab at Peter’s shirt to pull him back onto the couch. Undeterred Peter easily pulled away, falling into an easy crouch before springing onto the ceiling. Karen applauded him, obviously amused by the absurdity of this whole situation. 

Foggy just gaped at the two of them as Peter proceeded to stand on the ceiling, followed by flipping onto the floor. 

Peter took a couple bows, Karen applauding him as he grinned. 

———————

Foggy watched the two idiots from across the room, unsure of how to feel. Peter, as far as he could tell, was a good kid. A really good kid. One who didn’t deserve to get hurt protecting people who didn’t even know his name, or care. But on the other hand, the kid did a lot of positive things for the city. It wasn’t really his place to intervene on Peter’s behalf. 

Foggy sighed, resigned. He stood up from his seat and moved to settle in next to Matt, who seemed to be torn between agitation and amusement at the ruckus Peter was causing.

Neither of them said anything for a little while.

Then, Foggy spoke. “Look, Matt. I know I can’t do anything to help the kid. Hell, I can’t even stop _you_ from acting like an idiot, running through the streets at night to beat up bad guys.”

Matt just raised an eyebrow, chin resting in his hands, elbows on his knees. Listening.

“But I can’t just sit here and say nothing. Not if Peter’s gonna be out there, doing this and showing up with bullet wounds at our office door, alright? You need to look out for the kid. Do everything in your power to keep him safe. He deserves that.”

Matt let out a scoff, shaking his head a little. “Trust me Fogs,” he said, turned toward the kid currently doing elaborate gymnastics routines in their waiting room, “You don’t need to tell me that. I know.”

Foggy watched Matt, taking note of the soft expression on his friend’s face.

“The kid deserves the world. That’s not something you need to tell me twice.”

Foggy just nodded, leaning back into the couch, as satisfied as he was going to get.

The friends sat there in comfortable silence, listening to the laughter and cheers filling the small office.

(At least, until Peter accidentally kicked the front desk, flinging files all over the place. In response, Matt dragged him over to the couch, where he was put on time out, with much protesting from the kid. 

Foggy decided to take them all out for lunch, and take a break. After the morning they’d all had, he _definitely_ needed a sandwich.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finished! Thanks for reading and leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate you guys!
> 
> If you have a prompt you want to see that I might enjoy writing, tell me, I need new ideas. :)


End file.
